


In A Dream

by Hollowgast



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gratuitous Scott Pilgrim references, How Do I Tag, M/M, Vinny is a lonely gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowgast/pseuds/Hollowgast
Summary: "He was, quite literally, the man of his dreams."Vinny is lonely and falls in love with a mysterious man who keeps showing up in his dreams.





	1. Subconscious

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my dumb fanfic. this is gonna be my first full lenght fic, at least the first i post, so it might be slightly bad. (also english is not my first language, so if there are grammar errors and stuff i apologize)
> 
> please enjoy!!

At first, he was a shadow.

Just a person in the background, someone in the crowd when Vinny dreamt of his daily commute through the streets of his hometown.

Eventually, he became more noticeable. Maybe Vinny bumped into him, and he just heard a quick “excuse me” behind a heavy accent that he really couldn’t place. Maybe he was the person sitting across from him in a waiting room, for a doctor’s appointment that would turn into a nightmare when the door was opened and Vinny heard his name be called out. 

And then he became the center point. He was the cute boy who he was crushing on in his nightmares about high school, he was the cool dude who saved him from whatever monster was haunting him. Vinny hadn’t ever seen him in real life, but he felt close to him, somehow.

Vinny kept a dream journal. It was a bit weird, being a grown ass man who still had a dream journal, but when he mentioned his constant nightmares and weird dreams, one of his friends suggested it as a way to understand what his subconscious was telling him. Of course it was total bullshit, but it gave him a feeling of security, somehow. 

He really didn't care much for it, only scribbling down vague descriptions of what he remembered, but after the handsome stranger started appearing in his dreams, he started writing down more and more. He would remember little details about him, and so, he kept writing and writing until he had an accurate portrait of the man.

Blue-ish gray-ish eyes. Sometimes he had a buzz cut, but most of the time he had shoulder length hair. He was quite handsome, and had a very, very light stubble. He wasn’t quite as scrawny as Vin, but he wasn’t very muscular either. He was slightly shorter than Vinny. His skin was littered with tiny freckles and moles and slight imperfections that made him feel like a real person and not just some fantasy character his subconscious had created as a product of his dumb gay loneliness, no, it was like he was a real human who had infiltrated his dreams one day and never left.

* * *

“Rough night, Vin?” Mike sighed, putting down his drumsticks as the other just plopped down on the couch, defeatedly grabbing his guitar. “You only played one note for that whole song.”

“Stop quoting Scott Pilgrim, asshole.” Vinny grabbed one of the pillows and buried his face in it, closing his eyes. “But you actually did just zone out and only played a single note. Did you have another nightmare last night?” Mike got up and sat down next to his friend, who was now trying to sleep for at least a second. He took the pillow out of his face and held it, throwing his head back. “Yes. It was just that weird, ugly feeling of emptiness and nausea over and over again. I don't even remember where I was, I just remember it was bad.”

Mike placed a hand on his chin and pretended to think, even though Vinny knew exactly what he was thinking. “And then the dreamy cute boy you’ve been obsessed with showed up and kissed you tenderly and you woke up, right?” He smirked, almost like he was relishing on the absolute embarrassment and pain in Vin’s eyes.

“I’m not obsessed! It’s just that… uh… yeah. He showed up.” He sighed, and Mike’s smirk turned into a Cheshire cat grin. “We didn't kiss! He just showed up and held my hand until I woke up.”

“You know what I think of that dude, y’know. That he’s just-” “-a product of my dumb gay subconscious being like ‘hey, dumbass, get a boyfriend’. I know, you say it every time I mention him. But he just… he just feels so real!” He grabbed his head and sighed for what felt like the hundred time. 

“Vinny, just because something feels real doesn’t mean it's real! Like a dildo, it feels like a real di-” Mike got interrupted by a pillow, the same pillow Vin was holding onto very tightly, getting shoved in his face. “I’m gonna stop you right there. Let’s just, let’s just try to play again, okay? I swear I won’t zone out this time.”

“Okay, sure. Oh, oh, Rev is doing a thing tomorrow, I just remembered!” Mike said, excitedly, making Vinny raise his eyebrow. “A thing?” “Yeah, a party, kind of. Rev’s friends are gonna be there, and Marissa is gonna be there, and Jen too!” 

Vinny rolled his eyes. “You make it sound like it's gonna be huge when I know we’re just gonna get pizza and be nerds.” He got up and grabbed his guitar again, Mike getting up and sitting down in front of his drums. “Are any of Rev’s friends hot?”

“Yeah, a few. There’s a really good looking swedish dude, he looks like just your type.” Mike smiles again and Vinny just sighs, adjusting his guitar’s strap around his body. “Let’s just play and talk about this later, ‘kay?”

While playing, Vinny has to stay focused on the chords, to prevent his thoughts from wandering to the literal boy of his dreams.


	2. REM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _REM sleep_   
>  _n._   
>  _A period of sleep during which dreaming takes place._
> 
>  
> 
> Vinny doesn't want to dream, but he does anyways.

That night, Vinny stayed up, almost afraid of closing his eyes and being greeted by the smile of the other man. He squirmed and rolled around in bed, tired but not wanting to fall asleep. 

He thought about a lot of things, while trying to stay awake. He thought about the art show Rev was having, and about how he probably needed to get some decent clothes to wear in case there were any cool or new people there. 

He thought about how Mike mentioned a good looking swedish guy. Swedish… He groaned as he remembered, how he had tried so hard to think of what the dream guy’s accent was, where it was from, and the realization when he noticed one morning after waking up from a particularly intimate dream that it was swedish.

Everything had to eventually lead back to thinking about him, didn’t it?

He got up from his bed with a sigh and poured himself a glass of water, before sitting down at his desk and turning on his lamp. If he couldn’t just stay awake doing nothing, he probably just had to do something to stay awake.

He noticed his lyrics notebook, sitting open next to his computer, and grabbed it, along with a pen. Turning bad situations into pretentious lyrics for dumb music was his forte, he thought, so he might as well make use of the monumentally bad situation he was in to write something.

He sipped his water intermittently between writing, anxiously chewing on the pen as he tried to come up with something that rhymed, something that really represented his feelings, that represented how confused he was, how he tried to understand it all.

He glanced at the clock over his desk and shit, had he actually been there for almost an hour and didn't have anything written except for a chorus that didn't make sense? He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Fuck, he was very tired, and he wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. He just had to stay awake.

He glanced back at the page and read back what he had already written, quietly muttering the words under his breath, trying to find a rhythm that tied them all together.

_But I don't know what any of this means to me_  
_Turn out the lights and it's all so clear to see_  
_All of this time I was holding out it seems_  
_Go back to bed and I'll meet you in a dream_

It didn't make sense, at all. But that seemed to fit with all that was happening to him. 

He turned off his lamp and put the notebook back in its place, he’d have to come back to that eventually when he wasn’t as tired as he was. 

He laid back on his bed again, and this time, as soon as he laid his head on his pillow, every single fear about the dreams faded away, being replaced almost immediately by a strong feeling of sleepiness. And just like that, he fell asleep, despite his mind’s protests.

* * *

“Vin? You awake?” 

He opened his eyes and was greeted by the soft melodical chirping of birds outside, and the sight of who was talking to him. It was him, the reason he didn't want to fall asleep again. This time, the other man had his hair tied back in a ponytail, and he had a playful expression on his face as he shook Vinny awake. “Dude, it’s super late, get up.” There it was, that pretty smile and that pretty accent. 

“I’m tired, shut uuuuup…” Vinny slurred, reaching out with his hand to shoo him away. “I made you breakfast, and this is how you treat me? Wow, harsh.” 

He perked up at the mere mention of breakfast and rubbed his eyes. “What did you make?” 

“Bacon and eggs, wasn’t too sure what you’d want so I just went with the easiest thing possible.” The other man smiled at him sweetly as he sat down on Vinny's bed, waiting for him to fully wake up.

He sat up in his bed and yawned, smiling tiredly at the younger man. “You’re a fucking sweetheart, have I told you that?” The man smiled back. “Yes you have, that's the same exact thing you said the last time I made you breakfast.” He laughed quietly.

Suddenly, Vinny felt something… off. He suddenly didn't feel like he was actually at his apartment, some things were out of place and something was bothering him a lot, he couldn’t place what it was-

He was dreaming. Oh, fuck, he was dreaming.

His eyes widened as the realization hit him like a truck. Usually he wasn’t able to have lucid dreams, but when he did, he’d suddenly notice he was dreaming and start freaking out, waking himself up. So there wasn’t enough time until his body forced him awake.

He reached out to the other man and grabbed his hand. “What’s your name?” He said, a bit panicked, as he realized he hadn’t ever asked him that or even mentioned it once. Now was his chance.

The other man’s eyes widened at the sudden panic in his voice. “Vin, what the fuck man?” “I- I need to now, just say it!” “You’re fucking with me.” “Please, I need to know now-!”

And with that, Vinny’s eyes opened again, and there he was. In his apartment, in his bed, sweaty and hyperventilating from how freaked out he was. There weren’t any birds chirping outside, there wasn’t a cute dude with a nice accent telling him to wake up. It was awfully silent, and awfully lonely. 

He closed his eyes and sighed. That was his chance and then he blew it. Fuck. He blindly grabbed around his nightstand and grabbed the dream journal, opening his eyes again and starting to write before he forgot it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did the update thing! yay!  
> sorry for the crappiness of this chapter, things will get interesting next chapter i swear ^^;;


End file.
